


America's Attic Springs A Leak

by robyngoodfellow



Series: Team Stegosaurus vs. the Universe [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Warehouse 13
Genre: Arnim Zola Was An Asshole, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky's Little Sister Is a Badass, Crossover, Found Family, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Not The Car, Robot Nazi Dinosaur, Stabbing Dinosaurs In The Face, Team Stegosaurus, Univille In Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngoodfellow/pseuds/robyngoodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes ends up in Univille South Dakota. Disaster, of course, strikes. </p>
<p>This story takes place between CA:WS and CA:CW, and is a crossover with Warehouse 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Attic Springs A Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [follow_the_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun) for inspiring me and letting me borrow her Bucky for a while, and to the internet, for insisting I make a new friend.

South Dakota.  
  
Bucky hated motorcycle helmets. They reminded him too much of things they'd done to the Asset. But the reminders were marginally better than getting pulled over every couple of miles by a concerned cop, so he went with it. He'd found the one that covered the least of his face, the guy at the shop had called it a "skid lid," and stuck with that and a pair of sunglasses. As soon as Daisy'd found out, she'd sent him stickers to put on it.  One looked like Steve's shield, one was from the Wounded Warrior Project, and then there was a daisy. He hadn't put any of them on because they were all memorable, and right now he was memorable enough without having a pretty flower on his helmet. He wasn't going to tell Daisy he'd stuck the flower over that damned red star on his metal arm and left it there until it wore off in the shower. He had taken a picture though, and he'd show it to her one day. Maybe.  
  
 _Damn it Bucky, get it together_. He thought. _Mind on the road, dumbass_.  
  
He'd been taking only back roads, trying to avoid any Hydra patrols, on his way to the next base he intended to completely fuck up. Right now he was somewhere in the wilds of South Dakota. There was nothing for miles but bald prairie, although every once in awhile he'd come across something he'd learned were called hoodoos. It was actually kind of beautiful, in a desolate kind of way.  
  
According to his GPS, and the maps he'd checked the night before (because he still didn't entirely trust how much technology ruled the world these days), there was nothing along this road but bald-ass prairie for about two hundred kilometers until Featherhead. Which made it slightly surprising when he topped a small rise, and saw a very small town ahead. Every alarm in his head went off, both his own and the Asset's. Towns didn't just pop up out of nowhere, and towns that didn't show up on maps had been uncommon enough in his own time. Nowadays, Bucky was pretty sure there wasn't a square inch of country that wasn't mapped and satellite scanned daily.   
  
Bucky stopped at a sign that read "Unnamed Unincorporated Settlement" and pulled out the cellphone Daisy had given him. Snapping a quick picture, he sent it to her.   
  
**BB masters the cameraphone**. Daisy texted back to him almost immediately. **Welcome to the 21st Century. So what is that?**  
  
 **Was hoping you could tell me** , Bucky replied. **Middle of nowhere South Dakota, not on any maps or GPS. Thoughts?** He could almost imagine her fingers flying over her keyboard as she tracked his phone, then searched his area. Bucky started his bike and drove into the little town, until he found himself in front of a coffee shop. By the time Daisy replied he'd replaced his helmet with a ballcap, gotten himself a Cappuccino, and was sitting at a table on the patio.  
  
 **Sat images in the database show nothing there. Ever.**    
  
 **Well the plaque on the Post Office says 1914.** He could see the building from where he sat with his back to the field stone front wall of the coffee shop. It was a beautiful sunny day, and he was a bit warm in the long-sleeved shirt he wore, but there was no way he could go without it.  
  
 **Ooh. Mystery older than you are. Awesomesauce.**  
  
There weren't many things he felt like laughing about these days, but Daisy was always coming up with something. **LOL.** Bucky sent back.  
  
 **I'll see what I can come up with. Can't even find any cameras or wifi in your area. I'll let you know what I find.**  
  
There was someone looking at him. A girl with red hair and a laptop was sitting two tables over, watching him surreptitiously. Well, it would probably have been surreptitious to a civilian; but even without the skills he'd obtained as the Asset, Bucky'd have known. With his sunglasses still on against the glare, he was able to watch her while making it look as though he was still texting. He couldn't tell why she was watching him, although given the fact that this town didn't seem to exist, it was probably because he was a stranger. Any stranger would stand out here.  
  
All of a sudden, the redhead went from pretending to do something on her laptop, to typing furiously. Her expression went from confused, to concerned, to downright scared. A moment later, every single hair on Bucky's body stood on end. All of his instincts, those honed by the 107th, the Howling Commandos, and the Asset, screamed that something was happening.  
  
And then he saw it. "Everybody get inside!" The table in front of Bucky flipped, sending his half drunk cappuccino crashing to the pavement as he stood abruptly. "Now!"  
  
It was about three stories tall, and seemed to be made using some of the same techniques as his damned arm.  
  
"What the... это пиздец. Of course. A robot dinosaur. What else would it be?" So far, all he could see above the roof of the Post Office was its head and shoulders. Manufactured to look vaguely like a T-Rex, it had glowing red eyes that seemed to be looking directly at him. Bucky wondered how it had managed to get this close without anyone seeing or hearing it. Its head disappeared from view as it maneuvered itself around the building, and he realized it moved much like the one he'd seen at Jurassic World. It moved with its head and tail level, its legs working like the pivot on a seesaw. Then, just like a seesaw, its tail dropped and its head rose while it looked for him. And it was looking for _him_. The glowing red eyes found him once again. Bucky could hear the few people who'd been sitting on the patio heading inside, but his eyes were locked on the thing in front of him.  
  
A black SUV with license plates the Asset's memories tagged as Secret Service peeled down the street and stopped in front of the _fucking robot T-Rex_ with a squeal of burning rubber. A momentary flash was all the warning Bucky had before RoboRex's eyes turned into _fucking lasers_. The scoring on the pavement arced towards Bucky, and he broke left, dropped to the ground,and rolled under the mail truck. The SUV disgorged three casually dressed people with guns; well, the two men both had guns. The woman with the luscious wavy hair had a weapon that was right out of a Jules Verne novel. While the conventional ammo pinged off the metal of RoboRex's hide, the ray gun shot some sort of electricity that seemed to give the creature pause, but not for long.   
  
Taking advantage of the creature's moment of distraction, Bucky rolled out the far side of the mail truck, and pulled himself up onto the top. From there, he jumped onto the roof of the Post Office and dodged another round of laser beams that efficiently carved one corner off the top of the building. Reaching back, Bucky pulled out one of the many knives that were hidden underneath his clothes. He knew it probably wouldn't be at all effective, but it made him feel better to have it ready in his hand.  
  
With the bulk of a decorative clock tower between himself and the robot, Bucky took a minute to make sure there were no civilians left in the line of fire. Bucky wasn't sure if he should be surprised that the streets were completely clear. In a town this small, there wouldn't be many people to get hidden, but he'd have figured for at least one gawker. He was kind of surprised when an actual tumbleweed blew down the street, however.  
  
The red-head from the cafe had joined the trio from the SUV, and they were discussing something among themselves. Bucky didn't think they'd realized yet that the creature seemed to be after him, and they didn't seem to have noticed where he'd gone. Maybe he could take out the creature and disappear before they connected it to him.  
  
Of course, on the heels of that thought, the Robot T-Rex realized that the fastest way to take it to its target was to simply crash through the Post Office like a Panzer through an outhouse. The brick building began to crumble around him, and the only direction he could go was down. With a running leap, Bucky used his metal arm to grab hold of a street light and slide to ground level, landing not far from the Secret Service group.   
  
Two of the four people standing there turned their weapons on Bucky as he dropped neatly beside them, leaving the woman with the raygun to cover the creature.  The guy with the slightly shaggy hair, although at the moment who was Bucky to judge a guy's hairstyle, gave him a piercing look. "Myka, I think he's on our side," before turning his sidearm back towards the creature.  
  
"You got a vibe? About him?" the lady with the hair, who must be Myka, replied.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. Claudia, what the hell is this thing?"  
  
"I don't know!" shouted the girl who'd been sitting near him at the cafe. "I can't find it in the database. It has to be in the database, if it's been in the Warehouse! I mean, _killer robot dinosaur_ isn't really a search parameter. Although it will be from now on! I need a name, or a date, or something!" She had her laptop open on the hood of the SUV and was typing furiously.   
  
It took more effort that Bucky was willing to admit to force the words past his teeth. Deep down, he knew that some of the conditioning was still there, wrapped around his brain. It was more like cobwebs now, instead of the steel cables it had been a year ago, but it was still there. "Arnim Zola," it was almost a whisper. "Arnim Zola! Around 1944!" Every time he broke through some of the cobwebs, it was a big old Fuck You to Zola and all of the bastards who'd turned him into a _thing_ for so long.  
  
"Thanks, Mysterious Crazy Man!" Claudia waved vaguely without looking up from her computer.  
  
The creature’s laser eyes had warmed up again, and another beam scored across the pavement towards Bucky. _Your damned targeting systems always did suck, Zola, you bastard_ , Bucky thought.   
  
Two streetlights and a newspaper box lost their tops, as the laser beam crossed the street towards Bucky. He managed to dodge but the targeting system in the robot seemed to be re-calibrating with each shot, and this time he could feel the heat as the beam passed close to him.   
  
“Why does the Killer Robot Dinosaur thing want to kill you, Mysterious Crazy Man?” Claudia shouted from the SUV, as Bucky dodged laser beams back and forth across the street. He made a beeline for the little park next to where the Post Office used to be, hoping to use the trees for cover. The ground shook underneath his feet as Arnim’s damned robot chased him. The leaves of the trees trembled with each pounding step, and Bucky slid in behind the riverstone archway that marked the entrance of the park.   
  
“Because I kind of pissed off the guy who built it,” Bucky shouted from his position behind the arch. He took a look around the tiny park, looking for another place to hide.   
  
“Arnim Zola died in 1972!” Claudia shouted. “You were what, a fetus?”  
  
“Forget about Arnim fucking Zola. I sure hope you folks know how to stop this thing, because I’m all out of ideas.”   
  
Not unexpectedly, the next round of lasers went through the arch, and there was a resounding clang as a piece of rock hit Bucky’s arm.  
  
“Marsh and Cope’s pens,” Claudia shouted.  
  
“Whose what now?” asked the agent with the buzz cut.   
  
“It’s what they used to stop this thing the first time, Jinksy. Hey, Mysterious Crazy Man?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“There’s a tank at the war memorial on the far side of the park. Lure Mechagodzilla over there, and we’ll bring something that can stop it.”  
  
She was right. It was a tank. A genuine M4 Sherman Tank, with the 75mm gun. There was a bit of chain run around it, presumably to keep people from climbing on it. And a bronze plaque. When they'd first been introduced, everyone had loved the M4 Sherman, but after their escape DumDum had begged to keep the Hydra UberWagon they'd stolen. Hopefully Zola's stupid robot wouldn't be able to shear through a Sherman like a hot knife through butter, but he wasn't keeping his hopes up.   
  
In a crouched-over zigzagging run, Bucky headed for the tank. He crouched at the back, between the treads, right behind the engine. What the hell had that Claudia girl called it? Mechagodzilla? Clearly another pop-culture reference to ask Daisy about. Mechagodzilla stomped towards him, and Bucky could hear the crash as the rest of the arch was destroyed, followed by the creak-pop of the oak trees near the entrance being shoved out of the way.   
  
"How much longer is this going to take you guys? Because I've had fights with actual, living, breathing, dinosaurs that took less time than this!" Bucky shouted from where he crouched behind the Sherman's engine.   
  
"Artie's almost here! Just a couple more minutes!"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to last that long?”  
  
Bucky could feel the heat rolling off the tank as the laser beams tried to cut it in half to reach him. The engine had already lasted longer than he'd expected, but it wouldn't last too much longer.  
  
Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a red convertible that reminded Bucky quite a bit of Coulson’s beloved Lola arrived at the park. The driver was short, stocky, and dressed like an English professor, all tweed and elbow patches.   
  
“Artie’s here,” Claudia shouted. “Artie, you’re finally here! What do we have to do now?”  
  
“I’d like to second that!” Bucky shouted from his hiding place behind the tank, which was well on its way towards becoming a pile of melted slag. “This thing’s just about had it!”  
  
“We need to use Marsh and Cope’s pens to stop it.”  
  
“Pens? Wait, you were serious earlier? You think _pens_ are going to stop this thing?” Bucky was sure now. They were crazy. All of them. And he was going to die, set on fire by one of Zola’s stupid toys. The laser finally cut its way through the last remaining bit of the tank’s chassis, and Bucky pulled his foot back far enough to keep the tips of his toes from being flambéed.  
  
“Just trust us, Mysterious Guy!” Claudia shouted back.”  
  
“Yeah,” Bucky heard the one called Pete say. “Sometimes the pen really _is_ mightier than the sword.”  
  
“We need to touch the creature with both pens at once,” Artie called. “I just don’t know how we’re going to get close enough without getting crushed, or set on fire.”  
  
“Oh for... “ Bucky launched himself out from behind the tank, headed for where Artie and the others stood, next to the red convertible. They were being ignored by RoboRex as it focused on the biggest perceived threat in the area, Bucky. He did his best to stay out of its line of sight as he made his way over. Feeling a bit like Dolph Camilli sliding into home, Bucky slid to a halt with the bulk of the convertible between himself and RoboRex, and held out his hand. “Give the damned things to me and I’ll do it.”  
  
“Who is this guy?” Artie asked, turning to look at Pete and Myka.  
  
“I don’t know, but he’s on our side,” Pete said, looking Bucky right in the eye. “Right?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m on your side,” Bucky said. “ _Especially_ if you’re going up against Arnim fucking Zola, or any of his fucking toys. The bastard.”  
  
“True,” said Jinks, while giving Bucky a long slow look. Bucky had a feeling that might even be a _look_.  
  
Artie looked at Bucky where he crouched out of RoboRex’s line of sight, then looked at Pete. Neither man said anything, but eventually Pete nodded. Artie looked back at Bucky and placed the two pens into his outstretched hand. In the park, they could hear the sounds of a Sherman tank being methodically ripped apart. There was a brief silence, followed by the sounds of the creature ripping out the trees that stood between it and Bucky.  
  
“Othniel Marsh and Edward Cope were rival bone hunters in the late 19th century. Their rivalry managed to bankrupt both of them, and their mutual attempts to get the other blacklisted from polite society worked. If you can get close enough to that,” Artie jerked his head in the direction of RoboRex, “to touch it with _both_ pens _simultaneously_ , it should just collapse. That’s what it did in the 1950s when we caught it the first time.”   
  
Bucky closed his hand around the pens Artie had placed in them, just as RoboRex cleared out the last tree standing between it and its target. Tucking the pens into one of the empty pockets in his cargo pants, he launched himself over the convertible and towards Zola’s toy.   
  
“Damn you, Zola, and your damned toys. If you weren’t already dead, I’d rip your fucking head off.”   
  
RoboRex was tracking him, but Bucky was going fast enough that RoboRex hadn’t gotten a chance to lock its lasers onto him yet. He took the opportunity to duck between its legs and climb one of the park’s few remaining trees. The foliage caught fire as its head spun around, its laser vision already engaged. Another pass, and it sheared off the top of the tree Bucky was sitting in, and he started to fall. Thankfully, he was falling _towards_ it.   
  
Bucky pushed off of the falling tree, and reached out with his metal arm. It was sheer luck that his fingers caught the gap between two of the metal plates that made up the creature’s nose. Whirring servos from inside his own arm were the only sign of the effort it took him to flip up so that he was now standing on the tip of RoboRex’s nose.   
  
Two steps took Bucky to the only place he would be safe from the lasers. Right between its eyes.   
  
Somehow Bucky managed to keep his balance as the robot swung its head wildly, trying to train its lasers on him without shearing its own nose off in the process. Reaching into his pockets, Bucky pulled out the pens Artie had given him. Taking one elaborate silver-chased fountain pen in each hand, Bucky slammed them down into RoboRex’s laser eyes.   
  
Purple sparks began to shoot from the pens, followed closely by purple lightening that arced between the two like something straight out of H.G. Wells’ books. “And down we go!” Bucky shouted as fucking Zola’s fucking dinosaur began to fall over. Bucky felt a little bit like Wile E. Coyote. He had the slightly giddy thought that he wished he had a little umbrella, and a sign that said “oops.” It would make all of this so much more poetic.  
  
Snapping himself back to reality, Bucky focused on what he needed to do to survive. Unlike Good Ol’ Wile E. Coyote, Bucky couldn’t defy gravity, not even long enough for a good look down at the ground.  
  
Waiting a moment until RoboRex had almost reached the ground, he jumped down. A perfect three-point landing, with his metal fist leaving a slight impression in the soft pavement. Bucky landed just in time to watch the metal dinosaur collapse with impressive precision, on top of the little red convertible.   
  
The Secret Service agents had all moved far enough away from the car to be out of harm’s way, but Bucky didn’t blame Artie when he started to sputter, looking at the remains of his gorgeous car underneath Zola’s robot. He’d be mad too.   
  
“Now,” Bucky said as the rest of the Secret Service agents crowded around him. “Is one of you lunatics going to explain to me how I stopped a giant robotic dinosaur with a pair of what are, admittedly, very nice fountain pens?”  
  
“Oh, that’s easy,” Claudia said. “Because Marsh and Cope spent so long taking apart each other’s paleontological theories, when you get the pens close enough to each other, they cause dinosaurs to just, kind of, fall apart. I would never have thought they’d work on fake dinosaurs, but you never can tell with artifacts.”  
  
“And why,” Artie asked, “exactly, are you explaining to this gentleman how an artifact works?”  
  
“Well,” Claudia replied. “He sort of helped us figure out all of this. He’s the one that told us who made it, so I could find it in the database and see how we’d stopped it the first time.”  
  
“And how did you know who it was that created it?” Artie turned to Bucky, who felt a little bit like he was back in third grade, being grilled about who’d dipped Jenny Lane’s pigtails into the blue paint.  
  
“I’ve…” Bucky hesitated slightly. “I’ve sort of seen his work before,” he rubbed absently at his metal shoulder with his good hand.  
  
“True,” Jinks said again. “But you don’t need me to tell you he isn’t telling the whole truth.”  
  
“Forget that for now,” Myka turned to Bucky, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Who the _hell_ are you?”  
  
"Mister Barnes," a voice came from behind Bucky that was smooth like whisky but still stern, and he _almost_ jumped. Everything told him there was no one behind him, but he turned slowly. "It seems I was correct in my initial assessment of you." Behind him stood a solidly built black woman wearing a peachy coloured skirt suit. Bucky only knew it was peach because one of his sisters had once spent two hours explaining the difference between cream, pink, peach, taupe, and salmon to him when he made the mistake of calling the ribbon on her wedding bouquet pink.  
  
“I had intended to have you transferred to the Warehouse as soon as you returned from the Front. Then, of course, you were seconded to the SSR.”  
  
“And given your apparently super-secret artifact collection task-force, it probably didn’t help that my face was all over the newsreels, right next to Steve’s.” Bucky retorted. “I recognise you. You used to hang out at Joe’s diner. I’d ask how it is that you don’t look a day older, but I’m not exactly in a position to throw stones, am I, Mrs.--Freidricks, is it?”  
  
“It’s Frederic,” she replied, with a slight smile. “And no, you’re surprisingly sprightly for your age, James.”  
  
“Wait,” Pete said. “James Barnes? James _Buchanan_ Barnes?”  
  
“Let me guess,” Bucky said. “You wrote a paper on the Howling Commandos when you were a kid.”  
  
“I didn’t have to,” Pete replied, walking up to Bucky, and looking him right in the eye. “My grandmother’s brother served with them. Grandma Pattie used to tell me stories all the time about how my Great Great Uncle Bucky was besties with Captain America.”  
  
“Pattie?” Bucky could hardly breathe. He’d thought Steve was the only person he had left in the world, and now it turns out little Pattie had kids. And _grandkids_.    
  
“This explains my vibes though, Myka,” Pete said, turning to look at his partner. “He’s not just some guy, he’s _family_. Uncle Bucky,” Pete stopped. “Can I call you Uncle Bucky?” Pete didn’t wait for a reply. “This is my partner Myka Bering. Claudia Donovan is on keyboards, and good ol’ Truth or Fiction here is Steve Jinks,” Pete said, putting an arm around Jinks’ shoulders.  
  
"Pete," Jinks said. "Just an FYI; he's my type," he whispered to Pete, while gesturing at Bucky. It would’ve been too soft for Bucky to hear, once upon a time. So it _had_ been a _look_.  
  
"Eeeew,” Pete said, dropping his arm from around Jinks and taking a step back. “My GREAT-GREAT-UNCLE is your type?! Ew ew ew. I am never getting that thought out of my brain."  
  
Bucky's grin turned distinctly sinister, and he turned to Pete. "In that case, you might require a little brain bleach after this." Taking a step forward, Bucky slid his metal arm around Jinks' waist, put his good hand to the back of Jinks's head and kissed him. It started slow and gentle, but Jinks was NOT shy and before long there was a good deal of tongue. A moment later they paused for breath and, hidden behind the curtain of Bucky's hair, Jinks whispered  "Dip me."  
  
"What?"   
"Just do it."  
  
With a shrug Bucky did as he was told and was rewarded with another, blissful, kiss. Setting Jinks back upright, Bucky grinned. "Wouldn't recommend it though," he turned back to Pete with a laugh. "Brain bleach isn't worth it in the long run. Take my word for it."  
  
"Claudia," Jinks said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, Jinksy?"  
  
"Tell me you got a photo of that? I think it's going to be my Christmas card this year."  
  
"Would I let you down, partner?"  
  
"Myka! Scratch out my eyes! It's like watching your parents make out! No, it's worse! It's like watching your Dad make out with your little brother! Eeeeeew." Pete sobbed theatrically into Myka's shoulder.  
  
“Is he always like this?” Bucky asked Jinks with a grin, as Myka rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yup,” Jinks replied. “So, I do have one question.”  
  
“Shoot,” Bucky said, still watching Pete. The boy was very entertaining, although from the gleam in his eye, he was about to start planning Bucky and Jinks’ wedding any minute now. Just like Pattie, ever the matchmaker.  
  
“When the arch was destroyed,” Jinks began, derailing Bucky’s train of thought. “What was it that went clang?”  
  
“Uh,” Bucky’s eyes went wide. “I’m wearing body armour,” he said, scrambling for a plausible answer.  
  
“Ooh. Lie,” Jinks turned from Pete’s spectacle to look Bucky in the eye. “I _know_ when people are lying, Great Great Uncle Bucky. And that was a lie. Also, your arm was cold earlier,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
With a sigh, Bucky undid the button on his left shirt-cuff and rolled up his sleeve.   
  
Jinks leaned in and looked at the arm, then glanced over at the fallen RoboRex. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’d seen Zola’s work before.”  
  
Claudia glanced over, and her eyes got wide. “I can see why you were a bit vague about where, though. Did you work for him?”  
  
“Not by choice.” The agents just looked at him. “I’d really rather not discuss it, but you remember what I said about brain bleach?”  
  
Pete left off his wailing and gnashing of teeth now that no one was paying attention and checked out Bucky’s arm. “So… Could you leave that to me in your will? Because then I’d really be _armed and dangerous_.”  
  
“Really, kid?” Bucky said. “You’re going to mock the wound I took, defending freedom from the tyranny and oppression of the Nazis?” Bucky gave Pete a narrow-eyed glare, which Pete returned in kind. The moment stretched out and everyone present was just starting to get uncomfortable when Pete finally replied.  
  
“Of course I am.” Myka and Claudia drew in shocked breaths, and opened their mouths to speak when Pete and Bucky, with identically ridiculous English accents concluded, “it’s just a flesh wound.”  
  
“Oh God.” Myka breathed. “They really are related.”  
  
“I loved that movie,” Bucky said, laughing.   
  
“You and Auntie Minnie,” Pete said with a grin. “Now THAT is someone you should really go see. She'll kill me if she finds out you're alive and that I knew and didn't tell her.”  
  
“Minnie? Minnie’s still alive? Wait, does she know what you do for a living?”  
  
"Oh HELL no. She'd rip my arms off if she thought I was doing anything more dangerous than working for the Secret Service."  
  
“And she doesn’t think working for the Secret Service is dangerous?”  
  
“Apparently not. When I told her she just said ‘That’s nice, dear. The worst that could happen to you there is that you get shot.’”  
  
“So, where does she live?”  
  
“Oh, it's a little town just north of New York. Sleepy Hollow….”  
  
The End?


End file.
